Baby Wonwoo
by Pearl Metal Gold
Summary: Kisah Wonwoo si bay di playgrup dengan pengasuh Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jonghan serta teman2 kecilnya


**Baby Wonwoo**

 **First Encounter**

Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 09.00 pagi. Anak-anak sudah mulai berdatangan dan mengisi ruangan luas bertema biru muda yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai permainan anak, tak lupa juga dengan karpet beludru berwarna abu-abu yang tampak sangat tebal dan hangat serta sangat mengundang tentunya, di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Seperti biasanya, terdapat seorang pria tampan berkulit tan yang berdiri di belakang kas meja di samping pintu masuk dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar, menyambut para ibu yang datang membawa anak-anak kecil mereka, sementara anak-anak yang telah berkumpul di dalam tengah bermain bersama seorang pemuda tampan lain berambut panjang dan pemuda menggemaskan bermata kecil dengan pipi tembam.

"Oh, halo selamat pagi Nyonya Jeon." Sapa pria tinggi di dekat pintu masuk itu kepada seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam area taman bermain anak itu ̶ yang meskipun bernama taman tetapi kegiatannya lebih banyak dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

Wanita yang masih tampak cukup muda itu tersenyum hangat, ketika mendengar namanya di dalam sapaan ramah yang diucapkan sang pemuda lengkap dengan senyuman taringnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Tuan Kim" Balasnya

"Panggil Mingyu saja Nyonya." Tanggap Mingyu, yang menimbulkan tawa kecil dari lawan bicaranya

Perhatian Mingyu perlahan teralih pada gendongan Nyonya Jeon.

"Wonie sayang ayo beri salam pada Mingyu-hyung." Titah Nyonya Jeon dengan lembut pada bocah mungil dalam gendongannya, ketika menyadari tatapan berbinar Mingyu pada subjek yang dibawanya.

Bocah manis berkulit seputih susu yang sejak tadi menunduk dan bermain-main dengan jarinya sendiri (menghindar dari tatapan orang lain, karena sifat pemalunya), dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bersitatap dengan pemuda yang kira-kira memiliki tinggi 4x lipatnya.

"Halo manis.." sapa Mingyu riang, begitu antusias mendapati wajah super menggemaskan bocah 3 tahun yang baru ia ketahui namanya itu, si bocah balita yang baru saja kemarin menempati salah satu rumah di kompleks mereka. Ya, keluarga Jeon merupakan penghuni baru di kompleks itu, dan tepat sehari yang lalu, mereka baru tiba di sana. Mereka tiba di siang hari, beruntung segala perabotan telah dikirim dan ditata sehari sebelum kedatangan mereka oleh agen pindah rumah di bawah pengawasan Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon.

Dan ini kali pertama Mingyu mendapati bahwa keluarga Jeon memiliki seorang bocah balita pemalu. Seluruh warga sudah mengetahui akan kedatangan tetangga baru mereka, karena memang sebelum secara sah pindah Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon sudah sering berkunjung untuk melakukan pengecekan pada calon rumah mereka, sekaligus memperkenalkan diri pada lingkup kompleks, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mereka membawa si kecil. Mungkin karena faktor perjalanan jauh dan panas dari Changwon ke Seoul yang membuat balita itu selalu absen, bukan karena balita itu akan rewel tetapi lebih pada daya tahan tubuhnya (pikir Mingyu) karena sepertinya si manis dalam gendongan ibunya itu bukan tipe yang mudah merengek seperti balita kebanyakan melainkan sangat pendiam dan tidak aktif, kulitnya juga tampak sangat putih dan pucat yang membuat Mingyu beranggapan bahwa si kecil itu lemah.

Bocah dengan panggilan Wonie itu menatap Mingyu dengan mata bola-nya yang cukup tajam untuk ukuran anak kecil, Mingyu yakin kelak ketika dewasa mata itu akan tampak lebih tajam dan cantik seperti rubah alih-alih menggemaskan seperti sekarang. Mata itu mengedip beberapa kali, seperti berusaha mengenali wajah di depannya untuk disimpan dalam memorinya

"Annyeonghaceyo..." jawab si bocah dengan lirih, sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu ibunya, yang menggendongnya miring di depan.

Nyonya Jeon terkikik kecil sambil mengusap surai hitam lebat anaknya.

"Maafkan Wonie ya Mingyu, anak ini memang sangat pemalu." Jelas wanita cantik ramah

Mingyu mengangguk maklum, setelah 3 tahun bekerja dengan anak-anak, Mingyu telah mengenal berbagai macam karakteristik anak, dan wajar untuk pertemuan pertama seorang anak akan segan pada orang baru, terlebih jika anak itu pemalu seperti yang ada di hadapannya.

"Putri anda begitu manis Nyonya." Puji Mingyu tulus, yang tanpa disangka malah menimbulkan gelak tawa menggelegar Nyonya Jeon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Mata tajam wanita cantik itu sampai hilang akibat saking bersemangatnya dia tertawa, dan tawanya sontak mengejutkan si kecil

"Ma..." lirih si kecil bingung memandangi wajah ibunya yang sedikit memerah akibat tertawa

Mingyu yang sangat terlihat terkejut akibat mendapat respon yang tidak terduga dari Nyonya Jeon, menatap bodoh ke arah wanita di depannya dan juga si mungil

"Maaf, maaf." Ucap Nyonya Jeon sambil menyeka air di sudut matanya dengan salah satu punggung tangannya.

Meski sudah banyak yang mengatai putranya cantik dan manis, atau bahkan mengira anaknya seorang perempuan, Nyonya Jeon masih tetap menganggap hal itu lucu, ditambah ekspresi Mingyu yang sangat polos.

"Maaf tapi kau salah paham Mingyu.." Nyonya Jeon memulai, menggantung kalimatnya dengan menyelipkan sebuah senyum maklum

"Wonie adalah putraku, Jeon Wonwoo namanya." Ujar Nyonya Jeon sambil menatap sayang si cantik kecil yang sedikit kebingungan karena tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa yang bersamanya.

Mingyu menatap bingung pada Nyonya Jeon, masih belum mendapatkan poin dari kalimat yang terlontar dari Nyonya Jeon,

"Iya, aku tahu dia put-" mata Mingyu membola ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu "Apa anda tadi bilang putra, Nyonya Jeon? Oh astaga, maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu dengan lebih lembut saat menyadari kesalahannya, malu dan setengah tak percaya

Nyonya Jeon membalasnya dengan senyum maklum

"Tidak apa, kau bukan orang pertama yang salah paham." Nyonya Jeon mencoba membuat Mingyu merasa lebih baik

"Wonie memang sangat cantik dan manis, bahkan terkadang aku tergoda untuk memakaikannya bando dan gaun." Canda Nyonya Jeon diakhiri kecupan sayang di pipi putih tembam Wonwoo.

Wajah Mingyu kembali cerah mendengar penjelasan Nyonya Jeon

Sementara Wonwoo yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari ibunya, membolakan mata dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ibu

"Ma..." rengeknya

"Aku tampan." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Mingyu dan Nyonya Jeon tertawa gemas.

"Iya sayang." Nyonya Jeon menanggapi, sebelum beralih menatap Mingyu yang kembali tampak antusias mengenai kedatangan anggota baru yang sangat menggemaskan dan pikiran tentang menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah yang tampak sangat lucu itu, karena jujur memang Mingyu sangat menyukai anak-anak.

" Oh iya, jadi kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk mengenalkan Wonwoo kepada anak-anak lain di kompleks ini. Kau lihat sendiri bukan, anak ini sangat pemalu, jika tidak dipaksa bahkan dia tak mau beranjak dari dalam rumah untuk bermain dan berkenalan dengan anak seusianya. Untuk itu, aku membawanya kemari, tapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin kutinggalkan. Jadi, apakah aku boleh untuk tetap berada disini?" tanya Nyonya Jeon setelah menurunkan Wonwoo dari gendongannya (Wonwoo yang meminta dengan suara lirih, karena merasa kurang nyaman berhadapan dengan orang asing), dan memilih untuk berdiri di samping agak belakang ibunya, sambil diam-diam mengamati anak-anak kecil yang tengah asik bermain di tengah ruangan bersama 2 orang dewasa.

Mingyu mencuri lihat pada si kecil yang tengah menggandeng tangan ibunya itu, kemudian menatap Nyonya Jeon

"Oh tentu saja Nyonya, beberapa Ibu juga menunggu anaknya pada hari-hari awal mereka bergabung menjadi anggota kami. Tapi..." ujar Mingyu ragu-ragu

"Tidak papa aku hanya akan menunggunya dari pinggir situ, aku juga ingin agar Wonwoo berbaur dengan yang lainnya." Ujar Nyonya Jeon memaklumi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ada beberapa berkas yang harus diisi mengenai data diri Wonwoo, mari Nyonya Jeon."

Dan disinilah si kecil manis saat ini, dalam gandengan Nyonya Jeon menatap cemas dan bingung pada anak-anak serta 2 orang dewasa yang tengah menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Halo anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Apa kalian ingin berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Mingyu, yang dihadiahi anggukan antusias dari anak-anak

"Canciiikk" seru salah satu anak lelaki

"Luchuuuu" seru anak perempuan

Wonwoo yang menjadi pusat perhatian mencengkram tangan ibunya dan menengadah meminta bantuan, sedangkan ibunya sendiri malah tersenyum gemas pada anak-anak di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan usapan di kepalanya, dan ketika Wonwoo menoleh, dia mendapati Mingyu yang telah menjongkokkan diri dihadapannya tersenyum memberikan dukungan.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Mingyu sesungguhnya ingin menguyel-uyel pipi si bocah manis dan menciumnya saking gemasnya.

"Tidak apa sayang." Ujar Mingyu menyemangati yang malah membuat Wonwoo makin mendekat ke sang ibu.

"Tidak apa Wonie sayang, ada ibu. Ayo bagaimana caranya berkenalan yang baik." Bantu Nyonya Jeon

Wonwoo menatap ibunya ragu, kemudian pada calon teman barunya.

"A-a-Annyeongacheyo, Jeon Wonu inmida..." ujarnya agak lirih sambil membungkukkan badan 900.

"aaaa KYIOPTAA" teriak gemas pemuda bermata sipit yang segera mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari rekan kerjanya, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian orang yang ada disana termasuk Wonwoo.

"Hamstel" Ujar Wonwoo mendapati pipi gembul dan mata sipit orang yang menjulukinya lucu tengah tersenyum meminta maaf.

Lagi-lagi semua menoleh ke Wonwoo

"Sepertinya Wonie akan betah disini." Ujar Nyonya Jeon pada Mingyu

Mingyu tersenyum, sedikit terpaksa, kemudian menatap bergantian antara si kecil dan seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan Wonwoo

"Annyeong cantik, aku Soonyoung, kau boleh memanggilku Hoshi." Ujarnya riang dengan senyum 10:10 nya

"Hamstel" ujar Wonwoo lagi, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gembil Soonyoung

"Ya khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku hamster." Balas Soonyoung

Sementara Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sambil bertekat akan merebut hati si kecil putri salju, itu julukan yang Mingyu berikan karena kulit Wonwoo seputih salju, hiperbola memang.

Dan dimulailah petualangan bayi Wonwoo dengan teman-teman baru serta penjaga, yang mungkin tidak senormal orang pada umumnya (?). Yah tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Day Care sekaligus Play Grup itu diisi oleh orang-orang terkonyol di kompleks.

 **...**

Hai, sudah lama tak jumpa. Banyak yang bertanya lewat pm dan juga komen, untuk yg pm sudah aku balas yaa, maaf baru buka aplikasi jadi baru baca.

Yap,aku memutuskan berhenti nulis kemarin karena banyak hal. Tapi, sekarang aku mulai ngerasa hampa, untuk itu mungkin aku akan kembali nulis. Tapi, sekarang tulisanku hanya untuk genre anak-anak atau temanya chibi ada banyak alasan sebenarnya, maaf mungkin akan banyak mengecewakan, namun untuk yang masih berkenan silahkan membaca, mengkomentari maupun mengkritik akan sangat oke, untuk chapter kedepannya mungkin hanya berisi drabble2 kalau mungkin ada yang mau memberi saran, sangat boleh. Dan jika ada yang minta repub aku bakal repub tapi hanya untuk yang ff tema chibi ya, tapi kalau tdk jg tdk apa-apa, bisa untuk konsumsi pribadi hehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah nungguin dan nanyain. Aku baca komen dan pm kalian semua kok (yg masuk yaa)

Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca

juga bingung mau balik ke wattpad atau ffn dan aku butuh teman ngobrol dan maafkan ini boring sekali haha

Sudah mau Ramadhan, maaf lahir batin yaa untuk semua pembaca yang mungkin kecewa dan sebagainya atas salah2 dariku hehe


End file.
